Qui suisje ?
by votre nini
Summary: Une réflexion de Machi Kuragi car je vois très peu de fic sur elle, alor maintenant, c'est fait !


Qui suis-je ?

Certaines personnes pensent qu'il suffit d'avoir un nom pour être, pour exister. La preuve, quand ils se présentent, ils disent : je suis …

Ils sont donc leurs noms et leurs prénoms. Mais moi, je ne veux pas ! Je ne veux pas que mon existence ne se résume que par mon nom …

Je me nomme Machi Kuragi. Je vous le dit car très peu de personnes le savent. Normal, car personne ne cherche à discuter avec moi et donc tout le monde oubli très vite comment je m'appelle … Mais ce n'est pas important pour moi. Je n'ai jamais cherchais à me faire connaître des autres. Comment le pourrais-je, moi qui ne me connais pas moi-même !

Je suis en récréation. Le dos contre un arbre, je réfléchi. J'ai tout le temps de réfléchir ! Réfléchir et me poser des questions, voila ce que je n'arrête pas de faire ces derniers jours…

Qui suis-je ? Premièrement, je suis Machi, demi-sœur de Kakeru Manabe, et fille d'un riche homme m'ayant renié. Je suis lycéenne, et je suis secrétaire dans le comité des élèves. Ça, c'est ce que tout le monde peu dire de moi. Mais qui suis-je réellement ?

La sonnerie se fait entendre. Je me lève pour rejoindre ma salle de classe. Dans les couloirs, je songe à ma vie avant cette période de doute.

"Parfaite" aurait pu être mon second prénom. Je me devais d'être parfaite pour surpasser Kakeru.(Tout cela pour une histoire de succession …) Ma mère me répétait tout le temps :" IL FAUT QUE TU SOIS PARFAITE ! Tout le temps ! Tu dois être une élève parfaite et suivre une scolarité parfaite ! Sinon, tu ne seras jamais au-dessus du fils de cette femme … ET TON PERE NE TE RECONNAITRA JAMAIS EN TANT QUE FILLE !"

J'ai vécu sous pression … Quand je n'étais pas comme on voulait que je sois, on me grondait … C'ETAIT COMME SI ON M'ORDONNAIT DE TENIR DEBOUT SUR UN MINUSCULE FIL !

A une époque, j'ai vraiment essayé de répondre à leurs attentes … Je faisais beaucoup d'efforts … Mais à force de faire toujours ce que me disaient les adultes, sans jamais me poser de questions, je suis devenu une sorte de robot …

"Aucune personnalité" et "aucun potentiel social" était ce que répétaient sans arrêts mes professeurs.

Une vive colère me transperce en y repensant. Ils n'avaient jamais faient autre chose que ces remarques ! En me prêtant un peu d'attention, je suis sure qu'ils auraient réussi à me changer, à me SAUVER !

"Insensible". Voila l'adjectif qui me qualifiait le mieux … Mais comment aurais-je pu être sensible à cette vie qui avait toujours était sans saveur pour moi ?

Puis un jour, j'ai entendu ce que pensait réellement ma mère de moi. "Inintéressante", "bonnes notes à l'école, mais c'est tout" … C'est ce qu'elle a dit … A ce moment, le monde s'est écroulé autour de moi …

Le cour commence. Comme à mon habitude, je suis assise au fond de la classe, éloignée des autres élèves. Et au lieu d'écouter le cour, je repense à ce doute qui m'avait assailli…

Puisqu'on me traitait avec autant de mépris, qu'est-ce que je devais faire ? Moi qui n'étais qu'une "erreur ambulante", qu'allais-je faire de ma vie ? Où avais-je le droit d'aller ?

Après ces questions angoissantes, une peur terrible s'empara de moi. Ce fut mon premier sentiment : la peur. Je peux donc dire que ma vie n'a débuté qu'à ce moment là …

Après ce bouleversement, tout ce qui était parfait me faisait peur. Les chemins enneigés, les chambres trop propres ou trop rangées, les boîtes de craies … Tous ces exemples sont des images de la perfection … Et cela m'effraie au plus profond de moi ! Il me fallait donc détruire tout cela : piétiner la neige, jeter à terre les craies …

Le cour est finit et je me lève. J'ai une réunion avec le comité des élèves. Heureusement que Kakeru m'a mise au courent ce matin, car personne ne me l'avait dit !

Sur le chemin, je me rappelle les réactions des autres face à mon comportement. Je leur faisait peur, je le sais. C'est pour ça qu'ils ne me parlaient jamais et qu'ils m'évitaient tout le temps … Mais pourquoi je parle au passé ! C'est toujours d'actualité ! Il n'y a que les élèves du comité qui ne me fuit pas … Et l'autre jour, Kakeru qui a amené Yuki chez moi ! J'étais paniqué ! Mais il a vraiment était … C'est la première personne qui m'a félicité … Je n'en revient pas ! Il fait preuve d'énormément d'attention à mon égard, et à par mon demi-frère, je pense qu'il est bien la seul personne à s'intéresser à moi …

C'est bizarre quand même qu'aucun bruit ne sort de la salle du comité. Normalement, on devrait pouvoir entendre Nao crier sur Kakeru et Kimi pour qu'ils se décident à travailler !Bon, allez, je me décide à rentrer …

Une douce chaleur m'envahi à la vue de Yuki. Ce dernier est assis et à l'air de patienter. Il n'y a personne d'autre dans la pièce. Il se lève quand j'ouvre la porte.

"Je t'attendais Machi !" me dit-il.

Je ne bouge plus. C'est étrange, mais à chaque fois que je me retrouve seule avec Yuki, mon cœur bat la chamade et je me sens toute retournée. L'autre jour à la maison, ça me l'a fait aussi … Dans ces moments, je pris pour que le temps s'arrête et que je puisse le contempler jusqu'à la fin du monde … Son odeur m'enivre… Son regard attendri posé sur moi me fait monter le rouge aux joues … Je ne suis pas comme les filles de son fan-club. Celles-ci ne l'aiment que pour sa beauté. Mais pour moi, Yuki est ma seul raison de vivre ! Tous les jours, j'attends patiemment les réunions du comité. Il est le seul à m'avoir félicité, à m'avoir dit qu'il était heureux de me connaître ! Et ces pour toutes ces raisons que mon cœur la choisi …

"- Machi, tu as vu ? Il neige ! Allons la piétiner ensemble ! me fait-il en s'approchant de moi.

-Oh Yuki ! Tu n'as pas oublié ! Oui, allons y, allons piétiné cette neige si blanche qui s'étale fièrement sur de vaste étendu ! Ça me fait si plaisir ! Tu ne peut pas savoir à quel point … "

Il me sourit. Il me sourit de ce sourire si magnifique qu'il n'a que pour moi … Je veux oublier tout le reste, et ne garder que ça dans mes souvenir !

Ma vie n'a pas commencé par la peur et le doute. Elle a commencé plus tard, dans ma chambre, quand Yuki était à mes côtés, à m'écouter … Et à me sourire.

J'ai trouvé qui je suis. Je suis une fille amoureuse… Et heureuse auprès du garçon que j'aime …


End file.
